


Reddie Drabbles

by Studpuffin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angry Sex, Boarding School AU, But no one else is there so?, College AU, Daddy Kink, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Name Calling, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Surprises, They’re idiots, angsty kid eddie, angsty kid richie, does it count as dom/sub if they're both fucking brats?, in like kinda a public space?, mild breaking and entering, slight d/s? kinda? both of them can just be mean, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: collection of mini-fics from tumblr prompts





	1. Magic Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> these are for fun sorry if they suck!

Eddie lay miserably in Bill’s bed, staring longingly at his phone. He was in the worst mood and hadn’t slept well in almost three days. Richie was in Florida all week visiting his grandmother and Eddie missed him so much that he wanted to scream. He picked up his phone for what was probably the 20th time and sighed, curling up and crushing his face into Bill’s pillow. 

Bill sighed, “Eddie…” 

“Don’t tell me to forget about it. How would you feel if Stan left for a week?” Eddie mumbled, curling further in on himself, “and he hasn’t answered his phone all day.” 

Bill smiled a little, “F-follow me. I wa-want to show you something.” 

Eddie reluctantly lets Bill manhandle him off the bed, and out into the hallway. Bill faced him, messing with Eddie’s hair, 

“What are you doing?” Eddie looked up at him, the exhaustion clear in his voice. The few days without Richie had been hard, not just because he missed Richie, but without Richie, Eddie had a hard time sleeping. The comforting warmth of Richie next to him made him feel safe and relaxed no matter what was happening around them. Without him, Eddie felt like he was missing apart of himself.  

Bill grinned, “T-trust me?” he pulled him down the stairs and settled him on a chair in the kitchen, “W-wait right here.” he gave Eddie a fond look and darted out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him. 

Eddie sighed again, slumping down in his chair. Bill was being so fucking cryptic and Eddie didn’t have the energy or mental capacity to deal with it. He curled up, pulling his sweater sleeves down over his hands. He pouted slightly, shuffling over to the cabinet to get a cup of water. He looked over his shoulder as Bill slipped back into the kitchen, shutting the door again. 

Eddie gave him another weary look, “Bill what the fuck. I’m not in the mood for this.” he put his glass down on the counter. 

Bill grinned, “F-follow me,  **I’ll s-show you a magic trick.”** he took Eddie’s hand leading him over to the door. Eddie shot him a curious look, as Bill held the handle. He pulled the door open and revealed the sight on the other side. 

Eddie’s jaw dropped. Standing in the Denbrough’s hallway, hair sticking up in a million directions, was Richie Tozier, eyes wide behind his glasses and a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Hiya Eds.” 

Eddie ran into the hallway, jumping into his arms and tackling him to the ground, “You ass! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were coming home early?” He sat up, still in Richie’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck. He tangled his fingers in the curls at the base of Richie’s neck. 

“Surprise Spaghetti baby,” Richie whispered, leaning in a little closer, lips inches from Eddie’s. 

Eddie leaned in, “You asshole,” he whispered, closing the gap and pressing their lips together, “I’m so glad you’re here...I missed you so fucking much…” he whispered. 

Richie rested their foreheads together after pressing a gentle kiss a kiss to Eddie’s lips, “I’m not going anywhere baby. And next time...I want you to come. She wants to meet you…” 

Eddie grinned, “Really!?” he squeaked in excitement. He had never been on a plane before and had always wanted to travel, even if it was just to another state. 

Richie nodded, a sunny smile on his face, “Eds I want you with me everywhere. Of course really.” 

Eddie snuggled closer, “Bill... I think you should go into magic…” he whispered, drawing Richie in for another loving kiss, sealing Richie’s promise between them. 


	2. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisky business ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having wayyyyyy too much fun with these

**“We can take a quick shower…”** Eddie fixed Richie with a serious look as they backed into the bathroom, Richie’s lips attached to his neck, “But QUICK Rich…” he gasped as Richie sunk his teeth into his collarbone, “We have dinner reservations at 7:30.” 

Richie smirked, kissing up his neck to nibble on his ear, “Sure baby…” he purred, sliding his hands up under Eddie’s shirt. He smirked as Eddie squirmed back against him. 

“Rich…” he gasped as Richie found his nipple and began to tease it, pulling on it gently, “I said quick.” he whimpered softly as Richie’s free hand pulled him close back against his chest, “Don’t…” he panted softly, “Don’t tease.” 

Richie nipped his neck again, “What’s the fun if I don’t tease you baby doll?” he purred. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Eddie’s sweats,”Strip.” he whispered, lips pressed to Eddie’s ear. 

The mood shifted with those words. Eddie shivered again, pulse quickening, “You…” he gulped audibly, “You need to let go of me first.” he murmured. Richie released him and Eddie whimpered at the loss of contact. He took a breath to center himself and pulled off his pajama pants. He blushed as he heard Richie whistle in appreciation.

“Damn Eds,” he smirked, long arms snaking around Eddie’s tiny waist as they stepped into the shower, “I still can’t believe that I get to do this with you,” he whispered, easily spinning Eddie around and kissing him. Eddie sighed, melting into the kiss. His arms came up to wrap around Richie’s neck. His fingers tangled in Richie’s curls as he pulled himself closer. A low whine escaped him as he ground against Richie’s thigh. 

“Rich...Richie…” his head fell back, knocking against the tile as another moan escaped his lips. He heard Richie chuckle as he pressed against the wall, “Baby please…” he squirmed as Richie grabbed his ass. 

“Please what sugar?” Richie purred, teasing the tips of his finger around Eddie’s hole. 

“I n-need…” Eddie’s voice faltered into a moan as Richie’s fingers stroked tiny, teasing circles, “I…” 

Richie hummed thoughtfully, “Words Eddie Spaghetti. I’m not a mind reader.” he cooed softly. 

“I need your cock,” Eddie whined, face pressed into Richie’s neck, “Please...daddy…” 

It was a low blow bringing out the D word. It was a huge weakness for Richie and Eddie loved how it drove him over that edge. 

Richie growled, spinning Eddie around and pressing up against the wall, fingers slipping easily inside. He smirked, pressing rough kisses over Eddie’s neck. 

“Look at you baby.” he whispered, slight awe evident in his voice, “Did you already get yourself all wet and ready for me? Just so we could have a little fun?” 

Eddie nodded quickly, arching his hips back towards Richie, “Wanted to be ready.” he whispered, blush creeping up his neck, another whine ripping out of him as Richie’s fingers twisted inside of him, “Oh god Richie please...need more.” he turned his face to press a messy kiss to Richie’s lips, “Fuck me.” he gasped. 

Richie nodded, pulling his hips back and sinking into Eddie’s tight heat. Both men groaned in relief as Richie started to move. Eddie whined as Richie pulled his back to his chest, thrusting into him quickly. 

“Fuck Eds, baby.” Richie moaned, “You feel so fucking incredible. Al-always so good more me.” he panted, mouth still against Eddie’s shoulder, “Love you so fucking much.” 

“Love...you.” Eddie gasped as Richie wrapped his free hand around his cock, giving him a few quick strokes, “so deep in me daddy…” his breath caught in his throat as the heat coiled in his stomach, “Close...oh fuck Richie...daddy please.” he sobbed. 

Richie nodded, “Come for me baby.” he whispered as Eddie came, covering his stomach and Richie’s hand. Richie followed moments later, spilling into Eddie. Slowly, Richie pulled out, kissing Eddi’s temple as the smaller man whined softly at the emptiness. 

They stood under the shower spray, breathing heavy still. Richie pulled a sleepy looking Eddie into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Tired Spaghetti?” He whispered, gently running his fingertips over Eddie’s back. Eddie nodded, snuggling closer under the spray. 

“What about our reservations?” Richie smiled a little, burying his nose in Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie yawned, “Fuck ‘em.” he kissed Richie’s chin lazily, “Lets order Chinese and watch a movie. Lazy night in is better anyway.” he grinned as Richie scooped him up, turning the water off. He laughed, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist as they walked into the bedroom again. 

Minutes later, they were lying side by side in their bed, Chinese food boxes spread between them and Love Actually, playing quietly in the background. Richie rolled onto his side, staring at Eddie. 

“Should’ve known we’d cancel those reservations.” he teased.

“What?” Eddie looked up from his food, “Why?” 

Richie leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Because with you there is no such thing as a quick shower.” 


	3. Let’s take this outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie get into a fight and instead of actually fighting the jusy have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light name calling, semi-public sex, bratty assholes.

Richie was in a mood.

And when Richie is in a mood at home, it isn’t so bad. He can close the door to the bedroom and take a nap, or beat the shit out of a pillow, or play guitar for hours.

Or, you know, have some stress relieving sex with his incredibly wonderful boyfriend.

But right now Richie wasn’t home. He was at some stupid bar in the East Village for Eddie’s college roommate’s boyfriend’s birthday or something. Usually, Richie has no issues with parties. Quite the opposite actually. He tends to be the life of them. Dancing with anyone and everyone, making jokes, and generally being his goofy, likable self.

But after a double shift at the radio station, a three hour long meeting with his manager, and another two hours planning his comedy tour that was kicking off in about a month, all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and snuggle with Eddie and their munchkin cat, Mochi.

But noooooooo. They had to go hang out with Eddie’s friends in this stupid, loud, stuffy bar, during the height of pride week.

Richie watched from where he was leaning against the bar as Eddie danced with what’s-his-face. Richie loved so many things about Eddie, but seeing that boy drop it on the dance floor was way up there on the list.

 _Fuck it. He made me come to this stupid thing. I’m getting some boyfriend time_ Richie mused to himself, shoving away from the bar and crossing the dance floor to where Eddie was grinding with some random in a muscle t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled them so they were chest to chest.

Eddie looked up at him, “Did you finally pull that stick out of your ass and decide to actually come and spend some time with me?”

Richie snorted, “I WANTED to spend this whole night with you. You were the one who decided we needed to go out tonight.”

Eddie frowned, “You were saying just the other day how we never go out anymore since Billy and Stan moved back up to Maine.”

“Yeah but babe these are all your friend’s. And Darren-”

“Daniel.”

“What _ever_ ,” Richie sighed, “Daniel, doesn’t even like me. He keeps giving the side eye from the corner.”

“Because you’ve been acting like an asshole all night!” Eddie suddenly shouted, “Babe we made these plans weeks ago and when I asked you earlier if you wanted to just go to bed you said no because we’ve barely gotten to spend time together this week, but you’ve just bitched the entire time!”

Richie rolled his eyes and huffed. He knew Eddie was right but that was the last thing he wanted to admit right now.

Eddie growled softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the side of the dance floor, “What? Now you’re not even going to talk to me?”

“What do you want me to say Eds?” Richie shot back, venom seeping into his voice, “Maybe you should go back and dance some more with muscle tee since I’m CLEARLY not the date you wanted for this evening.”

Instant regret.

Richie could practically feel the sparks shoot off Eddie, “ **Let’s take this outside** Richard.” his voice sounded cool, collected even. But one look in his eyes and Richie felt all the blood rush from every part of his body, straight to his dick.

See, Richie and Eddie never really just fought.

They fought WHILE they were having sex.

Something about them both being tactile people and needing the comfort of knowing they still love each other even when they’re ready to rip each other’s faces off.

Eddie dragged him out the back door and spun around to face him, “What is your fucking problem tonight? I get your Day was long but if you weren’t feeling up to it you could have just said so!” He was fuming as they pulled each other closer, kissing roughly as Richie back Eddie up against the wall off the alley.

“Because you can be such a dick when we cancel plans last minute.” He grumbled, kissing harsh bites onto the side of Eddie’s neck, “and I was right. We never go out.” He undid Eddie’s belt and pushed his hand into Eddie’s underwear.

Eddie moaned softly, “f-Fuck off Richie. I know you work hard,” he broke off into a whine as Richie started sucking on his neck, “I j-fucking hell babe- I just figured it would make you feel be-“ the end of his sentence died as Richie cut him off with another kiss.

“You make things better.” He whispered, spinning Eddie around and pushing him up against the wall, “not some stupid party.” He kissed Eddie’s shoulder, groaning as he ground against Eddie’s now bare ass. He pressed another kiss to his neck, “lube?”

“In my-my pocket.” Eddie blushed, “I was gonna let you fuck me in the bathroom.” He smirked playfully, “if you had stopped acting like a whiny brat all night.” He looked over his shoulder and poked his tongue out.

Richie laughed, “fucking slut.” He kissed him messily, “my slut.”

Eddie hummed softly in agreement, “your slut…” he sighed as Richie fumbled to open the travel bottle. He wet two fingers, slipping them in easily.

“Look at you...still all lose from this morning.” Richie purred, “I love it.”

Eddie practically glowed under the praise. He arched his hips back and wiggled his ass temptingly for Richie, “love having you in me.” He mewled softly as Richie moved his fingers against the sweet spot inside him, “Fuck Chee will you just put it in already.” He whined.

Richie laughed, kissing Eddie’s temple, “so impatient baby,” he cooed, lining up as he pushed into him, groaning as the tight heat of his boyfriend engulfed him.

“Fuck Eds you feel so fucking good,” he gasped against his neck.

“Just fucking move you asshole.” Eddie whimpered at the feeling of Richie pulsing inside him, “just...fuck me.” He squirmed.

Riche groaned, half from frustration, half from arousal, grabbing Eddie by the hips and snapping forward, fucking him hard. He buried his face in Eddie’s neck and pulled him closer, basking in the soft little whines Eddie made.

“Fuck baby, make such pretty noises for me.” He whispered.

Eddie nodded, a high pitched whine leaving his throat, “just for you. Just for you.” He promised, practically shaking as Richie pounded into him, “Fuck...fuck Richie I’m gonna come.” He sobbed.

“Come on baby. Come for me.” He whispered into his neck, smirking as Eddie came all over the brick wall. His hips stuttered as he finished in Eddie.

Both men stood in the alley, panting, slumped against the wall. Finally Eddie broke the silence.

“You ok baby?”

Richie smiled, kissed his cheek, “I am now.” He promised.

Eddie giggled softly, “glad I could help honeybee.” He sighed as Richie slipped out of him, “Still wanna go home?”

Richie shook his head “let’s go dance. And maybe later we can do round two in the bathroom.” He teased, winking at Eddie who giggled as they headed back into the club, fingers tangled together, bad mood forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say I’m sorry but I’m not. At all. I had way too much fun with this


	4. taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find your soulmate, it’s said they take a piece of your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from the tumblr @fyeahreddie and their weekly prompt "taken"

When you find your soulmate, it’s said they take a piece of your heart. 

Not that Eddie would know. Locked away from the world for the first 18 years of life doesn’t really give someone the opportunity to meet their soulmate. 

It’s not the Sonia Kaspbrak didn’t want her son to meet his perfect match. But she was afraid that by letting someone else take her son’s heart, she would lose him completely. But Eddie was lonely. He sat by his window and watched the children in the neighborhood play, while his mother fed him story after story of how he was too weak. Too fragile to play with the other boys. She even insisted on homeschooling him.

_ Think of your allergies. _

_ Think of your asthma. _

_ Think of what happened to your father. _

Once, Eddie had tried to climb down the tree by his bedroom window. One day when he was 9, he was sick of it. The ice cream truck was outside, and all the other neighborhood kids were allowed to play and eat ice cream. So he tried to climb down to see what all the fuss was about. 

Apparently, you need some upper arm strength to climb trees. 

One ER trip and 12 pins in his arm later and Eddie was even more housebound than before. He would have gone insane if not for Mike Hanlon, the other homeschooled kid in his neighborhood. Mike Hanlon was polite, sweet, and Eddie’s first crush. The spent their childhood playing at the barn or reading in Eddie’s room, and Eddie adored him. 

But he wasn’t Eddie’s soulmate. 

 

Eddie ruminates on these facts of his life as he and Mike get off the bus in front of their new dorm building. He takes a deep breath. 

This is his fresh start. He smiles at Mike, who comfortingly pats his shoulder, “Did she call you yet?” 

Eddie shakes his head,”No. And I doubt she will.” he shoulders his duffle bag, “She’s furious with me.” 

Mike nods as they head inside. Most of their friendship exists like this, a comfortable silence. Eddie likes that Mike lets him do most of the talking.

Eddie reaches his room and stares at the name stickers, “Richard Tozier…” he looks over his shoulder at Mike, “See you later?” 

Mike smiles and squeezes his arm gently, “Get settled. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Eddie returns the smile and unlocks the door. He stops in his tracks as soon as the door swings open. 

How can one person make such a mess in only a few hours? 

Already clothes are strewn over the floor, books are stacked haphazardly on one of the desks, and shoes are piled in a heap in the closet. A boy, Eddie assumes it’s Richard, is arguing with someone on the phone. 

He was tall, probably a full 6 inches taller than Eddie who was only 5’5. His hair was dark and stuck up everywhere in wild curls. Eddie froze looking at his sharp cheekbones, the smattering of freckles over his face, and dark brown eyes. 

_ Shit he’s gorgeous _

“No. No mom I already said-” Richie sighed, “Yes. Yes. YES mom.” he finally looked up, making eye contact with Eddie, “Yeah no mom I gotta go he’s here. Yes. I will! Yes ok love you bye.” he sighed again and hung up, before grinning at Eddie. 

“Hey there Eddie Spaghetti!” 

Eddie started slightly. Who the fuck was this kid? 

“It’s Eddie. Just Eddie.” he looked around at the mess again, “You certainly make yourself at home don’t you Richard.” 

Richard gagged, “Ugh don’t call me that. Richie. Please.” he smiled a little sheepishly, “Sorry about the mess.” 

Eddie laughed weakly, “Tell you what.” he put down his bags, “Help me lift my bed and I’ll help you clean up this mess.” 

Richie grinned, “Deal.” 

 

Eddie and Richie became close so quickly, it startled everyone around them. They ate together, studied together, walked to class together. They even did each other’s laundry. 

And if their friends had walked in on them cuddling a few times, no one said anything. 

They felt incredibly safe together.

“It must be nice to live with your soulmate.” Mike smiled as he and Eddie waited for the rest of their friends so they could get lunch. 

“What?” Eddie looked up, eyes wide, “Richie isn’t my soulmate.” 

Mike gave him a knowing look “You met him what, two weeks ago?” Eddie nodded and Mike continued, “You two are attached at the hip.” 

“We are not.” Eddie started to protest as Richie dropped onto the bench next to him and threw his arm around his shoulders. 

“Not what Eddie Spaghetti?” he grinned, resting his chin on top of Eddie’s head. 

“We’re not attached at the hip.” he grinned and Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, “You squishing me isn’t helping.” he laughed. 

“Aww come one Eds. No shame in admitting you love me.” 

Eddie blushed, “Don’t call me Eds.” he shoved a chip into Richie’s mouth. 

Richie grinned, “Isn’t he just cute cute cute?” he poked Eddie in the side and grinned as Eddie squirmed away, glaring at him playfully. 

 

October entered and with it brought cold rain. But in Kaspin Hall, room 26, everything felt warm. Eddie was curled up on the window seat, bio textbook open in his lap. He hummed softly to the music playing in the background, looking up as the door opened and Richie entered with two mugs of something hot. 

“I made extra hot chocolate. Want some?” he put his mug down on the desk. 

Eddie nodded and smiled, holding his hand out to take the cup from Richie, not noticing their fingers brush. 

Suddenly a searing pain ripped through Eddie’s chest. He gasped, curling in on himself as a sob ripped from him. The pain reached a blinding peak, bright spots popping behind his eyelids. He whimpered softly, sliding down to lay curled on his side. Slowly, the pain subsided, and Eddie was able to draw a breath. He opened his eyes, panting slightly. Slowly, his eyes met Richie’s who was collapsed on the floor. 

“Richie?” he whispered, pushing himself to sit up again. 

“Eds…” Richie croaked from where he was laying on the floor. 

Eddie pulled his shirt away from his body and looked down at his chest. Right over his heart, there was a small red scar, “Oh shit. Richie look at your chest.” he whispered.

Richie pulled his shirt back and gasped softly, “Eds…Oh my god.” He looked up, startled, “Have we never touched before?” 

“Not skin to skin I guess…” Eddie shook his head, “So you’re my…”

“And I guess you’re mine too.” Richie grinned, climbing up on the window seat next to Eddie. Both boys stared at each other in slight awe. 

“But wait!” Eddie hesitantly put his hand on Richie’s again, “Why did it just happen now? We touch all the time.” 

“Not hand to hand I guess.” Richie smiled, lacing his fingers with Eddie’s, “Did it hurt for you too?” 

Eddie nodded, “It was awful.” he whimpered softly, “But now I feel...warm.” he looked up at Richie.

Richie grinned and tucked a piece of Eddie’s hair behind his ear, “I think I kind of knew it was you Eds…” 

Eddie tilted his head like a curious puppy “How’d you know?” 

Richie leaned in a little, nose bumping Eddie’s, “When I met you...something inside me just knew. It was like I’d been looking for you forever but didn’t know it until you were standing right in front of me.” 

Eddie blushed at their close proximity, “What...what happens if I kiss you?” 

Richie grinned, “Wanna find out?” 

Edde took a shaky breath and leaned in to close the gap between them. The moment their lips touched, Eddie felt a shock rocket through his body. He gasped, fingers tangling his fingers in Richie’s dark curly hair. Richie sighed softly against his lips and pulled Eddie closer into his arms. After a moment they pulled apart, breathing heavily. 

“Yowza…” Richie grinned. 

Eddie laughed and leaned in “Yowza…” 


	5. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie have a moment on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a moving car sorry if it sucks 
> 
> Thanks @Tiny-armed-Trex for prompts!!

**“You’re just leaving me here? At least have to decency to finish me off with a stick.”**

 

“Duck!” 

 

Eddie flattened himself on the sand as a firework flew over his head, “Jesus Rich, you’re gonna get us killed if you keep setting those off back here!” He sat up, scooting back against the snack shed on the pier, brushing sand from his arms. He shivered at the late night chill. Even though it was only July, Eddie was cold, only wearing the T-shirt and shorts he had managed to sneak out of his house in. 

 

“Aww come on Spaghetti,” Richie cooed, plopping down next to the shorter boy, “What could happen?” 

 

Eddie gave him a mildly exasperated look, “Burns? Setting the dock on fire? Waking up the entire neighborhood with the noise?!!” 

 

Richie pouted “Come on Ed’s,” he wrapped his arm around Eddie’s small shoulders, “No one gets in trouble for shooting off a couple of fireworks.”

 

“Than you know of,” he mumbled, leaning into Richie’s side, “If my mom finds out I was down here she’ll literally ground me until the end of high school.”

 

 He sighed, letting himself get comfortable in Richie’s warmth. The glow from the fireworks began to fade and he let himself relax, listening to the sounds of his friends running around the local beach, grabbing more supplies of the little shed next to them. He closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Richie. He smiled, feeling the other boy’s long fingers start to play with his hair.

 

God he could fall asleep right here.

 

Then suddenly there was another wiz and a loud pop, the sky blazing with light again and Bill set off another firecracker. Eddie jolted awake and yanked himself away from Richie. 

 

“That’s it. I’m going home.” 

 

Richie looked up, “Eds come on please stay.” He gave him other pout, brown eyes wide behind his glasses as he grabbed Eddie’s hand. 

 

“Chee let go,” he scrunched up his noise as Richie pouted more.

 

 **“You’re just leaving me here?”** He whimpered looking around the beach before grabbing a piece of driftwood from the sand next to him **, “At least have the decency to finish me off with a stick!!”** He widened his eyes even further and nuzzled Eddie’s thigh, clinging to him. 

 

Eddie felt his resolve crumble. Richie’s soft brown eyes were boring into his as he but his lip. Richie’s thumb stroked soothing circles on the back of his hand. He blushed as Richie pressed little kisses to the side of his thigh. 

 

“Oh ok fine you dummy. Scoot over.” He dropped back down and cuddled closer to his lanky boyfriend. He giggled as Richie squealed with delight and pulled him into his lap. Eddie buried his face in neck and hummed softly. Richie carded his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Hey Eddie Spaghetti?” 

 

Eddie pulled Richie’s hoodie around his shoulders, “Yeah Rich?” 

 

“I’m glad you didn’t leave me here to cuddle with the driftwood.” He grinned. 

 

Eddie giggled and snuggled closer, “I’m glad I didn’t leave you to cuddly with the driftwood too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts if you love me!!


	6. Boarding School Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boarding school Richie and Eddie have their first kiss on the roof and are generally being stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you once again to @tinyarmedtrex for sending me prompts and hyping me up when i write

Richie dangled his feet over the wall of Neibolt School for Troubled Boys, unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. He pulled his messy curls into a bun and flicked his lighter open, taking a deep inhale. He sighed pale smoke curling from his lips. He pushed up the sleeves of his school blazer and picked at his chipping black nail polish, watching the flakes drop onto the toe of his Converse sneakers. 

_ Fuck this place _ was the only thing he could feel as looked out over the city below them, music pulsing loudly in his ears from his headphones. A tap on his shoulder jerked him out of his brooding, making him jump and drop his cigarette. 

“What are you doing up here?” 

“Jesus fucking christ Eddie,” he grinned, taking out his headphones “You scared the shit out of me,” he scooted over on the wall to make room for the shorter boy, “And you owe me another cig.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, sitting down cross-legged next to the gangly teen, “Those things will kill you, you know,” he smiled softly, offering Richie a stick of gum. Richie took it, a light blush coloring his cheeks as their fingers brushed. 

“Yeah well, we all gotta kick it sometime Eds. May as well go out doing something stupid. Most people get cancer at some point anyway,” He teased, popping the stick of pick sugar into his mouth, “And I was doing what I always do. Planning our daring escape from this shithole.” 

Eddie flicked his arm, “Don’t be morbid stupid,” he grinned, “I’d just rather you didn’t fucking die of something avoidable,” he sighed softly, “But yeah...fuck this place…” 

Richie gasped in mock hurt, “Eds!” he grinned, “ **Did you just** **_flick_ ** **me?** ” 

Eddie giggled, “So what if I did?” he smirked, blowing a bubble with is gum. 

Richie stared at him, a slow smirk creeping across his face, “I’d have to do this!” he launched himself at Eddie, tackling him on to the grass. Eddie shrieked, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist as they tumbled to the dirt. He shoved Richie’s shoulders, rolling them over, grinning at his success. Richie wriggled under him and looked up at Eddie, settling his hands on his hips.

Eddie’s breath caught in his chest, “Richie…” he whispered. 

Richie’s long fingers slipped under Eddie’s untucked button up, “Looks like you won Eds…”

“Yeah...guess I did…” Eddie murmured, subconsciously leaning closer to Richie. Suddenly Richie dug his fingers into his ribs, tickling him. Eddie shrieked as Richie flipped them again, gasping as his back hit the ground, knocking the air out him, “You asshole! That was cheating!” he laughed swatting at Richie’s hands, “Rich come  _ on _ .” he whined. 

Richie grinned, still tickling the squirming small boy, “What’ll you do if I stop?” 

“Anything! Uncle! Cheeeee come on please?” he pouted. 

Richie paused, leaning in, “Anything spaghetti?” He asked, smirking once again.

Eddie gulped loudly, “Uh huh…” 

“Anything I ask you to do.”

“Yes? What part of this aren’t y-omph,” The rest of Eddie’s sentence was forgotten as Richie leaned in and crushed their lips together.

To say it was a messy kiss was an understatement. There was a slip and slide of lips, and the clack of teeth knocking into each other, and it seemed to go on forever. Finally, both boys pulled apart, panting and grinning like idiots. 

“Woah…” Eddie whispered, a stupid smile spreading across his face. 

“Yowza,” Richie laughed breathlessly, leaning their foreheads together, “Can’t believe it took me so long to work up the courage to do that.” 

Eddie laughed, leaning in to kiss him again, “You're an idiot.” 

Richie pulled Eddie closer, deepening the kiss, “Now I’m thinking of all the places we can do it. Think we could get away with sneaking into the dean’s office?”

Eddie snorted, shoving Richie’s shoulder, “ **You’re gonna get us expelled asshole,** ” he giggled. 

Richie grinned, “Yeah, but you know you’d be ok with it.” 

“You know what,” Eddie leaned into his arms, “Yeah. I would.” 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this


	7. Boarding School Blues pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: they did it in the Dean’s office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AO3 user losvers for requesting this!!!
> 
> This is PURE SMUT and I’m not at all sorry

* * *

“Hurry up dumbass!” Eddie hissed as Richie jiggled the lock to the dean’s office. 

“Calm your tits Eds. I’ve almost got it.” He grinned at the sound of a soft click. He pushed on the heavy wooden door, sending both boys tumbling to the office. Richie grinned, “And you doubted me Eddie Spaghetti,” he teased, playfully punching Eddie in the arm. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and grinned, “Did not,” he shoved Richie’s shoulder, “You just take forever.” 

Richie smirked, grabbing Eddie’s wrist and pulled him in to him, “Maybe I just like to take my time…” he kissed Eddie’s neck softly, “Can’t finish to fast you know? That’d just be boring,” he whispered. 

Eddie grinned, tilting his head to give Richie more access to his neck, “Why do I get the feeling you’re talking about something else…” he giggled breathlessly. 

Richie picked him up, easily setting him on the desk, giving him a look of mock disappointment, “Tsk tsk. You’ve got a dirty mind Mr. Kaspbrak…”

Eddie hummed softly, leaning in so he was nose to nose with Richie, “Whatcha gonna do about it?” 

Richie pulled him to the edge of the desk and crashed their lips together. Eddie moan softly, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Richie’s curls. Kissing had quickly become one of their new favorite activities. They did it everywhere. Under the bleachers, behind the rows of lockers, under the stairs by their dorms, in the laundry room in the basement. They kissed anywhere and everywhere, both of them spurred on by the thrill of being caught. 

Eddie hummed softly, warmth spreading through his body as Richie traced his finger tips down his spine. Richie kissed like a fucking dream, taking his breath away every single time. 

Richie pulled away to kiss down Eddie’s neck, shoving his blazer off his shoulders, “I hate the fucking uniforms,” he groaned in frustration, pulling off Eddie’s tie and tugging on the buttons, “Who the fuck okayed these goddamn buttons?” 

Eddie laughed, nimble fingers quickly undoing the buttons on Richie’s shirt, “You’re just impatient.”

“Duh,” Richie give a little whoop of success as he finally got Eddie’s shirt off, “I’m about to have sex with the hottest guy in school. Of course I’m impatient,” he grabbed Eddie’s ass pulling their now bare chests against each other. Eddie gasped as Richie bit at his neck, feeling himself grow hard in his pants. He grabbed Richie’s face and dragged him into a searing kiss, moaning as their tongues slipped together. 

“Off,” Eddie gasped, dragging Richie’s hands to the waistband of his pants, “Jesus, Richie take them off,” he undid Richie’s pants, shoving them and his boxers down his legs, lifting his butt up off the desk so Richie could pull his pants and underwear off. They reattached, grinding against each other, less kissing and more just panting on each other’s faces. 

“Do you-fuck-do you have…” Richie buried his face in Eddie’s neck, still squeezing is ass. 

Eddie gripped his hair, whimpering softly as Richie sucked on a sensitive part of his neck, “In my- mmm f-fuck, Chee more - In my jacket pocket,” he nuzzled his face into Richie’s curls, leaving little kisses along his forehead. Richie moved to get the condom and lube from Eddie’s jacket pocket, but Eddie whimpered, clinging to him tightly. 

“Baby…” Richie whispered, gently untangling himself from Eddie, who whined at the loss of contact, “Two seconds ok?” 

Eddie nodded, reluctantly letting Richie go. He layback on the desk, listening to Richie move around the room. He closed his eyes, arching his back as he stretched. He smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around him and a pair of lips pressed against his neck.

“You look so fucking good like this…” Richie’s voice sounded rough as he exhales against Eddie’s ear. Eddie hummed softly as Richie pulled his ass off the desk, “Let me taste you baby.” 

Eddie moans at that and nods enthusiastically, “Fuck please Richie…” he struggles to form a coherent sentence for a moment as Richie kisses down his stomach, sucking a hickey on to his hip, dragging his tongue down the crease of his thigh, “Baby please...Wanna feel you.” 

Richie smirked up at him before leaning in and dragging his tongue over Eddie’s hole.

“Oh shit,” Eddie gasped, grabbing Richie’s hair and pulling him closer, “Fuck. Jesus…” broke off with a whine. 

Richie pulled back, looking up at him, “Just Richie is fine Eddie my love,” he winked before leaning back in and sucking gently, letting his tongue work at opening the smaller boy up for him. He gave a satisfied little hum as Eddie whimpered and squirmed on the desk above him, gripping his hair. 

“Fuck Chee stop. You gotta...gotta stop,” He panted, his voice pitching up another level as Richie pulled him farther back on his tongue, “Baby please I’m gonna c-come,” he sobbed. 

Richie pulled away to nibble at his thighs, “So come baby. I’ve got all night,” he whispered, taking Eddie in his mouth all the way to the base. Eddie let out a broken sob, arching up off the desk as he came. Richie swallowed, pulling off with a satisfied pop. 

“How was th-”

“Shut up and put your dick in me,” Eddie gasped, grabbing Richie’s shoulder and yanking him in for a kiss, “Do it.” 

Richie grinned, “Think you can take me like just like this?” 

“I uh...I fingered myself this morning so you could...you know,” he grinned shyly as Richie practically moaned. 

“Fucking christ you’re gonna kill me Eds…” 

Eddie kissed him softly, tearing the condom open and rolling it onto Richie’s cock, “Do it.” 

Richie nodded, pushing in slowly. Eddie felt his breath catch in his throat. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out as he slumped back against the desk. Richie froze, squeezing his hand. 

“You ok baby?” he whispered.

Eddie nodded, “Yeah. Yeah I’m ok. You’re just...bigger than I’m used to.” he blushed, letting himself relax, “You can move.”

Richie rocked his hips gently, letting Eddie stretch around him. He yelped as Eddie pinched him. 

“Richie move. I can take it,” he gasped. 

Richie kissed him hard, knocking him back onto the desk, speeding up. Both boys were moaning squirming messes as Richie snapped is hips hard against Eddie. Richie trembled slightly, nearing his release. Eddie smoothed his fingers through his hair. 

“Come for me baby. Come on,” he whispered, kissing all over his face, “Let me feel you…” 

Richie groaned, hiding his face in Eddie’s neck as he spilled inside him. He gasped, clinging to the small boy under him. Eddie ran his fingers gently through the sweat damp curls and wrapped his legs tighter around Richie’s waist. For several long moments they stayed like that, Richie growing soft inside Eddie and Eddie practically puring in Richie’s arms. Finally, Richie pulled out, gently scooping Eddie up. Quietly, both boys redressed, sneaking shy glances at each other. 

“You ok Eds?” Richie whispered, pulling Eddie into his arms. Eddie nodded, snuggling closer. 

“”M okay Chee. Tired,” He yawned, letting Richie scoop him up again, carry him out of the office and kick the door shut behind them. Eddie nuzzled his face into Richie’s neck as them crept back to their room. They curled up in Eddie’s bed, nose to nose, letting the thrill of their latest rule breaking wash over them. Suddenly, Eddie giggled. 

“What?” 

“I bet you we woke up half the building,” Eddie buried his face in Richie’s chest, and suddenly both boys were laughing. 

“Oh my god, we totally did,” Richie snorted, nuzzing Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie kissed his shoulder and sighed happily, “Love you asshole.” 

Richie grinned and hugged him tighter, “Love you too spaghetti.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a request! Leave me a comment! Here or on tumblr 
> 
> @studpuffin

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment i am lonelyyyyyy
> 
> come say hi on tumblr! @studpuffin


End file.
